


Stand Up

by ZeldaxFanatic



Series: A Blossoming Turk [4]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Honeybee Inn, Mentions of Cissnei, Mentions of Reno, Paying debt, mention of rude, tseng dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: What happens when Tseng accidentally destroys a helicopter.
Relationships: Tseng & Veld (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: A Blossoming Turk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845826
Kudos: 2





	Stand Up

He took the blame. It was actually Reno and Cissnei's fault but Tseng became the adult and took the blame for them. They were only little kids too. Well, Reno being thirteen and almost fourteen while Cissnei was a little younger than Reno. Now he stood before President ShinRa, Heidegger, Reeve, and Veld as he spoke about the incident. 

“The helicopter crash into Sector 3’s warehouse was completely my fault.” Tseng explained. Reno wanted to learn how to pilot. And by that, stowing away with Cissnei on the Black Alpha A-5 Unit 19 helicopter. Tseng screamed as Reno did a barrel roll, making Cissnei cry as well, the engine failed. The good news was no one was critically injured, only escaping with minor injuries and burns. Cissnei especially. Tseng’s adoptive sister had a few burns on her torso, Tseng having a large one on the back of his thigh and Reno one on his back. The trio had cuts and bruising, bandages placed over as Dr. Eugene was flown in from Under Junon to tend to the three Turks. 

“Mr. President I will take full responsibility.” The teen got down on one knee, his head down to the carpet. “I should have double checked that a little child was on board and the fact Reno should have an older Turk teaching him to pilot rather than a rookie like me.” 

Veld sighed. “Tseng, you could have been _killed_ and then what?” he asked. “Same with Reno and Cissnei. Those two could have been in critical care. Do you have any idea how stupid that stunt was of yours? Do you?”

Reeve cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Mr. Dragoon, Tseng how much did the chopper destroy to the warehouse and the sector?”

The teen felt guilt hit him. “Uhm… the chopper destroyed the main warehouse, the subwarehouse where the armory is stored, a few homes….” plus the fire. The fire is still raging as he speaks, remembering seeing its blazes from aboard the medical helicopter back to ShinRa. He knew not to cry in front of his higher ups, especially ShinRa. 

“That little brat destroyed my men too!” Heidegger added. “Multiple men were killed because of you!” He went to walk toward him, Reeve and Veld setting their arms in front of the brute. “Grr…” 

President ShinRa stood, going over and standing in front of the teen. “Tseng.” He spoke with anger and the stench of his cigar wavered into his nose, him closing his eyes tightly. “You are suspended from further notice. You are not allowed to enter the building, not allowed to be a Turk. You shall be suspended from your morning classes at the academy.” He turned to Veld, the older Turk standing straight. “Mr. Dragoon, I want a damage report made by Tseng before he leaves. I would like to see the Gil he owes as well, since it should come from _his_ own pockets.”

“How much-“ Tseng started then stopped. A helicopter of that model, of that beauty cost roughly _50,000_ Gil. And the teen did not have 50,000 Gil. Only some from his allowance and paychecks which he saves the paychecks and spends the allowance on his favorite stuff. Comics, that brand new jacket in the corner boutique, something nice for Veld since his birthday came up. “I know the amount, men. I apologize for wasting your time.” 

The elevator ride was short, the paperwork was short, and the car ride home? Short. Tseng handed Veld his ID badge, plus his gun when they entered the apartment. “I’ll get dinner going,” the Wutai said, going to the fridge. 

Veld pocketed what Tseng handed, him sitting down. “Listen son, we need to speak about your behavior today-“

“Don’t need to. Don’t want to.” Tseng interrupted. “And I want it to stay that way. I understood I made a mistake and I want to own up to it.” He turned the faucet and started to get water in the pan, holding it. “I’m making ramen. Do not bitch please.” 

The process was short, dinner was silent and short and Tseng got ready for bed. The guilt wrapped at his brain, looking at his sister’s room and realizing she will not be home for a bit. Cissnei was staying at ShinRa to heal and train too. The teen sighed, leaving his Dark Chocobo shirt on with his pajama bottoms, climbing into bed and turning the light off. Tomorrow sucks. 

~*~ 

“Wheeeeeeeee!” Aerith laughed. Ancient sitting again. This time Aerith was being chased by Tseng around her home, him falling down the steps. Elymra was home, prepping lunch for the two. Since the teen forgot to pack his, she made extra. “Mommy is it ready?!”

“Yes Aerith, it’s ready.” She noticed Tseng standing near her, watching her cut the sandwiches. “Hm? Is something wrong, Turk?”

“Suspended Turk.” he corrected. “Listen, I need help. My dad won’t give me an allowance until I pay back damage. And I can’t get my paychecks too. Ma’am I really need assistance to get 50,000 Gil!” 

She thought for a moment, him snagging a perfectly cut square sandwich. “Alright. There isn’t a lot of help needed here or the Gil, so I suggest going to Wall Market. You know the way, correct?” Oh yes he did. He went and killed five men there due to the rape of a young ShinRa employee and her death too. Apparently, one of Shinra’s favorite secretaries. All he had to do was take the road or take the chocobo carriage. But with the limited Gil in his pockets… 

“I suggest going at night. There is more work during night than day. After all, it is the Wall Market.” She saw Aerith run back inside the house, panting. “Down to the Leaf House?”

“Mhm!” She nodded and sat at the table, Tseng taking a seat. He had plans. He would tell Veld he is doing overnight watching for Elymra to make extra Gil. Easy lie until he gets a job in Sector 6 renowned slum of Wall Market. 

~*~

Elymra was right. The Wall Market was bustling. Tseng had changed from his suit into casual clothing, a black button up top with jeans, combat boots tied and a few materia wristlets too. She took his suit and offered to wash it for him while he was out job hunting. The teen wandered down the way, stopping at every business along. 

The hotel did not hire sixteen year olds despite him seeing a fourteen year old working. The restaurants did not want him. Even Madam M required no assistance from a pretty handed boy. He couldn’t read palms. Plus he could not make drinks or help the brutes in the gym work out since after he took his shirt off, he was pronounced _wimpy as a newborn chocobo_. So now he stood in front of the Honeybee Inn, seeing the hatchi girls giggling and walking about.

One step inside, his eyes widened. Men were waiting to go inside, seeing people coming out from the honeycomb area. Everything looked so sleek and new, the teen caught up with looking at a honeybee as she walked by, wiggling her stinger to drive his hormones insane. 

“Excuse me little boy.” The receptionist called out. “But do you have an appointment?” 

He snapped back to his senses. “No sir, uhm. I am here for a job.” He looked at the male, standing straight. “I am in desperate need of work. You see, I done did something wrong and I cannot pay for it without a job. Please sir… please.” 

The receptionist thought for a few minutes, Tseng getting anxious in his boots. “...alright. Go in the back and meet the three honeybees in their dressing room. Show them you have moves and you can begin tonight.”

Tseng's eyes lit up as he thanked the male in Wutain, running in the back. Wow…. a fountain in the center of the room, doors leading to hexagonal shaped rooms. He went over to one curiously and almost vomited. From the keyhole, he saw Palmer trying to chase a honeybee. With a net. Disgusting. Did they know he was an executive from ShinRa? Especially their space department? He looked in each room, stopping at the dressing room as he saw honeybees applying makeup, the men straightening their hats out and fixing their shirts. 

The teen noticed all eyes on him once he stepped in. And every single honeybee in that room ran toward him, gushing over how cute he was. “He still has baby fat still!” “He is so slender, he has muscles coming in!” “His hair is so perfectly soft I want his conditioner!” “Is he Wutain? He has a tilak and aaaa I wanna kiss it!”

“Uh people!” Tseng yelled. Everyone separated themselves from the teenager, him looking at them all. “I was told to see you guys and show some moves.”

One of the bees clapped his hands. “Why yes! Anyone new must show us they have the funk!” he said. “Now, will you demonstrate your moves? Cassi put on the Battles Begin Remix!”

And so it went, Tseng taking a breath as little glows like bees swirled around, him demonstrating how he moves. Doing a cartwheel forward, he ended with no breath missing. Every honeybee applauded him, cheering him on. “So… am I hired?” 

The bees quickly took Tseng, him screaming as they undressed him and dressed him up, now wearing the male uniform of the honeybees. With his hair down and top hat on, he followed the dancers to the bottom of the stage, him meeting the owner of the inn himself: Andrea Rhodea. 

There was no issue with Andrea in ShinRa. He only gave entertainment, being an entrepreneur and giving Wall Market the fame it deserved. He looked down at Tseng, smirking and took his hand. “You just follow their leads and you’ll be getting paid big time.” he whispered, the teen standing next to a female bee. 

He watched them snap their fingers, Tseng snapping along. Then as they appeared on stage, he caught a bee and followed the males, spinning her about. Then he did their hop skip, spinning and dipping different bees. When Andrea appeared, the teen danced beside him, swaying his hips and bringing his arms behind his head, grinning. This wouldn’t be so bad!

~*~

“There you are! Where were you?!” Veld saw Tseng come into the apartment, exhausted. It has been one week since he began working at the Inn and he came up with multiple lies to tell. 

_Project with Rude gotta blast! Having a sleepover with Rude and Emma! Rod just got a new part and wants me to install it! Aeris is extremely clingy to me lately._

Every word he said was a lie. He knew Veld would be upset with Tseng working as a bee. But it was racking in the Gil. Everytime he ‘ancient sat’ for Elymra, Tseng brought home one thousand Gil. _You know, she is only trying her best to raise a growing orphan._ He said to Veld when he set Gil on the counter. 

The rest of it stayed with Aerith, him trusting her enough with the cash. He probably racked in thirty thousand so far, everyone wanting to see the new hunk to sway his hips, show his flexibility, dance with Andrea before the performance ended. Oh he was loving it. The stage, the spotlight, the calls from people to shake it. He could be lost in it forever. Maybe being a Turk wasn’t the right move. Maybe being a dancer was. 

“I had to use the restroom.” Tseng lied, kicking his shoes off. Tonight was no performance, rather it was a break. Since he was still a child and an employee of ShinRa, Andrea sent him home when it got a little too hot for the teenager. “At Rude’s place.”

“Rude stays in the dorms.” Veld said. “And you know that too young man.”

“Well I wanted to be discreet.” He retorted, getting an apple juice from the fridge. “What do you want me to say? I pissed in a bush? Cause I can be blunt ya know!” Tseng was losing sleep. He was falling behind in his normal classes, Rude trying to help carry him. Every chance he got he would sleep. Elymra let him nap a bit before Aerith got home from the Leaf House then it was playtime for her. Or babysitting. At most, he got three hours. He forgot the last time he slept in his bed rather than the couch since he couldn’t make it to the soft plush of his twin bed. 

Veld grumbled. “Your report card is coming out in a few weeks I heard. Same with that big Calculus test too.” he said. _Fuck._ Tseng forgot he had to study for that test. “I can’t wait to see my boy getting all A’s again! It makes me so proud and rubs it into those bastards in the R&D department! Tseng Dragoon a genius!”

The teen bit the straw sharply. He was barely a genius. Not even a Turk at the moment. And plus he worked late nights yet Rude said he kept muttering the quadratic formula under his breath when they sat together for lunch. _x= -b +-√b^2 - 4ab /2a_ is what he mumbled. Rude picked on him for being great at math for it. 

“Look Verd I don’t think that is necessary.” Tseng grunted, crossing his arms. “To gloat about me to stuck up interns. They shouldn’t even be talking shit about me.” He walked to his room, ending the entire conversation and collapsed on the comforter. He sniffles loudly, coughing. He grunted, rolling himself up in the comforter and snuggled in, sighing happily. Exhaustion kicked in, he was out like a light. 

~*~

Tseng groaned as he held his head in his hands, holding his top hat. It was a busy night, multiple performances going on. He ran and vomited in the trash, sick. But this was it. He would be bringing home all the Gil he earned and quit, returning to being a Turk. Andrea stood in front of the sick teen, sighing. “Come on Tseng, you are **my** star. You are a Turk, you faced the worst.”

“Not really. I’m a rookie…” he held his stomach, sweat hitting his brows. He had to fake being well to make it through school then Aerith except he told Elymra the truth. She gave him five thousand Gil to bring to Veld but also a little extra to get himself medicine. Yes well, he capped off the pills and vomited them up on his walk to work. “Andrea… tonight is my last night right? Please say it is.”

“It is. Just make it through this last performance and you can turn your uniform in. Listen, bee, you’ve shown such skill that you can dance anytime you want here.” Andrea offered. “You are immaculate, a special star out there, Leviathan's love child. Just do the dance with me to Funk with Me and you are done!”

The teen smiled and took his hand, knowing the bees were wrapping up. Andrea stood in the honeycomb, holding Tseng’s hand as they emerged, lifted it up. And the Wutai felt ready to lose whatever was left. 

There sat in the booth was Veld, Legend, Katana, Dakota, and Knife. Tseng looked at Andrea, hearing the music begin and followed his moves. 

“Hey boss, isn’t that your kid?” Legend asks, raising a brow as he puffed at his cigar, puffing perfect O rings. “If he is, he's got some amazing moves.”

“Yeah, yeah that is Tseng.” Veld put his cigarette out. “Knife, Dakota.” He looked to both, her and his second nodding. “I am not one for embarrassing my son but dammit when he is done-“

“Urk!”

Dakota sighed and moved fast, using haste as he picked Tseng up, the teen coughing and sputtering. The music cut, Andrea looking disgusted but ushered the two to the back, the other Turks following. Tseng sat in his chair, Veld checking his face for a fever as Legend and Katana cornered Andrea. 

“What are you doin’ with a teenager?” Balto hissed, pulling his katana out. “Out with it before off with your head.”

“Stop threatening him.” Tseng hissed. “He gave me a job. I destroyed a heli and I’m paying for collateral. Tonight was the end of it all for me. I know I’m grounded, but I’m done with paying for damages.” he explained, covering his mouth as he burped. “Excuse me.”

Andrea nodded. “Yes, he is true. He’s been working here for a few weeks.” he added. “Honey has moves. He can move faster than anyone I met. And I can tell you he doesn’t deserve any lick of punishment.” He handed the Gil off to Veld, the older Turk counting. Fifty thousand right in his hands. “He told me everything, but honey, I hope I see his moves again.” 

The Turks thanked Andrea and left with Tseng, him leaning against Dakota as they walked to the train, Tseng still in his uniform. Veld held his son close to him on the train ride, Legend and Katana playing cards as Dakota made calls. “Yes, yes. Thank you.” He slammed his phone shut, looking at them. “ShinRa will meet with Tseng when he is well. Veld, he wants the Gil on his desk in a money clip.”

“Already clipped it dipshit.” Veld answered. “Right now, I’m getting him in bed when we get back. He needs some sleep.” He strokes the exhausted teen’s face, him snoozing away on his lap. “I’m calling out tomorrow to tend to this idiot. I can’t believe he kept it a secret.”

Legend grinned wildly, snickering. “I would be too boss. Keepin’ it a secret. He would be ashamed of his moves, but he did dance well. We should do Dance Dance sometimes so we can exploit him!”

Knife rolled her eyes, sitting back. “I hate you all.” 

~*~

ShinRa counted the Gil, Tseng standing nervously before him. “...49,998…” he finished off. “You are missing tw-“ Tseng handed him the last two dollars, ShinRa adding it to the pile. “50,000. Welcome back, brat.”

“Thank you, sir.” He bowed before the president, quietly leaving the executive suite. He stopped, seeing Rufus. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey.” Rufus stepped over to him. “I could’ve given you the Gil, but I did. The last twenty thousand? Came from me. Told Andrea to keep it a secret.” He chuckled. Tseng looked next to Rufus, seeing his new pet. Dark… Nation? Yup, Dark Nation. “Well, I’ll be seeing you, Turk. You know the rules.”

“Cannot fraternize unless I am assigned to you.” Tseng sighed and rushed to the elevator, quickly heading down to the basement. Well he feels better now. No more worry about paying his debt. 


End file.
